Whirl
by danderson
Summary: Glessa and Elphiyero. They all meet at Shiz. R&R. The Glessa was a BAS challenge... And I'm being defeated by it of late. Not sure why.
1. Chapter 1

Nessarose Thropp was pretty tired of being in a wheelchair. Though it facilitated the doting and sympathy she had come to enjoy, she wanted to, LITERALLY, kick up her heels every once in awhile. And there was something off-putting about being practically invisible and gawked at simultaneously. People would stare until they'd seen enough, and then she would become an unperson, and not only because she was usually accompanied by a walking celery stick.

Her sister, Elphaba, was green as a shamrock, but not quite as lucky. She was brilliant, and driven, but had been forced to wait to attend Shiz University until Nessa (who was two years younger) was ready to attend. Elphaba didn't have the same rights and privileges as her ungreen sibling. Their father, Frex, barely seemed to acknowledge that he had _two_ daughters.

"Shiz," Elphaba breathed as she pushed her sister up to the large, imposing building. "Look at it, Nessa."

"She's not blind, Elphaba," Frex grumbled from behind them. "Let me push her."

Elphaba surrendered control of the chair immediately, and paused, looking back at the carriage that had brought them. Nessa's things (there were a lot of them) had been loaded up and were currently being carried behind them. Her things were nowhere to be seen. Grumbling, she marched back to the carriage and grabbed up her couple suitcases, trying to maintain dignity as, all around her, people had their things wheeled in for them.

Especially, she noted with disgust, a tiny blonde girl who _rode in on hers_. "Twit," she muttered.

Everyone crowded around the girl, oohing and ahhing, and Nessa was no different. Immediately drawn to the girl, she sat up a little straighter and craned to hear anything she might say, though it wasn't difficult. "Ooh, hello, everyone," she girl sang, announcing herself in a semi-shrill tone. "Dear Old Shiz," she sighed dreamily. "Wait," she said, catching sight of Elphaba. "What is _that_?"

Everyone turned to stare at the eldest Thropp sister, who rolled her eyes. "What? What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth?" She sighed. "Okay, let's get this over with: no, I'm not seasick, yes, I've always been green, no, I didn't chew grass as a child -"

"Elphaba!"

Elphaba hung her head, briefly, at her father's barked interruption, remembering that she was here for her sister, and that she was probably embarrassing her. "Oh, this is my younger sister, Nessarose. As you can see, she is a perfectly normal color."

"Elphaba," Frex hissed. "Stop making a spectacle of yourself! I'm only sending you here for one reason..."

"Yes, I know, to look after Nessarose."

Nessarose. He beamed down at his daughter, who glanced around to find, thank goodness, that most people weren't looking at them anymore. Her fellow students were mostly congregated around the blonde girl.

"My precious little girl: a parting gift," Frex said, holding out a box.

"Now, father..." It really was unfair for her father to give her a gift right in front of Elphaba. But when the saw the sparkling shoes her father held toward her, she forgot to feel bad for her sister. "Jeweled shoes!"

"As befits the future governor of Munchkinland." Frex looked proud, as if Nessa being the future governor was by some merit of hers, as opposed to birthright. "Elphaba, take care of your sister. And try not to talk so much!"

The coldness of his tone numbed Nessa to the point that she barely felt the farewell kiss he planted on her head. Would she forever be in this position? Elphaba dutifully looked after her, looked out for her, despite being mistreated by their father as he lavished love and affection of Nessa, and there was nothing Nessa could do about it. She hated and adored being the favourite daughter. Perhaps, if she'd earned it. Perhaps, if her greatest achievement hadn't simply been managing to come out... ungreen. "Elphaba..."

"Well what could he have gotten me? I clash with everything!"

Nessa smiled sadly, trying to think of something snappy to say back. But Elphaba was the clever one...

"Welcome, new students!" An imposing and strange-looking woman was addressing the gathering of students. "I am Madame Morrible, headmistress here at Shiz University. And whether you're here to study logic, literature, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you. Now, regarding room assignments..." Elphaba and the blonde girl raised their hands at the same time. "Yes, is this regarding room assignments?"

"Oh, Madame, thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite..." The students around her seemed bitterly disappointed. "But you can all come visit me whenever you want!"

Nessa thought that was a very nice offer.

"How good of you," a girl praised

"You are so good," another added.

The blonde bounced around, looking practically spastic. "No I'm not!" She clearly didn't believe herself.

"Yes you are," the chimed in unison.

"Now stop," the girl said, swishing her hair. Nessa wished she could swish her hair, that she could be that... beautiful.

"Do you have a question?"

The girl froze, brought back to reality by Morrible's question. Nessa was disappointed.

"Yes, you see, I am Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands... I've applied to your sorcery seminar, and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending Shiz; to study sorcery with you. Perhaps you recall my essay, 'Magic Wands, Need They Have A Point?'...?"

Morrible looked as disgusted as Elphaba felt. Nessa thought it was kind of clever. "Yes... However, I do not teach my seminar every semester, unless, of course, somebody special were to come along."

"Well, exactly!"

"We have not yet received our room assignments," Elphaba piped up.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Morrible's eyes found Nessarose. "Oh, you must be Miss Nessarose, the Governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have!" Nessa blushed, and shrugged. But then, just as it had been so many times before, the moment was over, as Morrible spotted Elphaba. "...And you must be..."

"I'm the other daughter, Elphaba. I'm beautifully tragic."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you're very bright."

"Bright? She's phosphorescent." Galinda laughed at her own joke.

Nessa hated being in the middle of a comment like that. One the one hand, it hurt her to hear someone make fun of her sister. On the other... now she could be out of favor with these popular girls because she was related to someone they considered so beneath them, they'd mock her in public. Defend her sister? Side against her? Instead she did nothing. As usual.

"I don't seem to have you on my list. Oh, well, a slight gulch, but not to fret! We'll find someplace to put you."

Galinda was talking to her little group. "Y'know, I don't even think she read my essay."

"That's so unfair," one of the girls said.

A tallish (for a Munchkin) boy added, "You should say something!"

"Should I?"

"Do it!"

"Now, which one of you young ladies would like to volunteer to share with Miss Elphaba?" Morrible's question might as well have been: 'Who likes having teeth pulled?'

"Madame Morrible..." Galinda said.

Jealousy. But why? Sure, it would be nice to be part of the popular clique, but that wasn't quite it, and Nessa knew it. But that didn't mean she knew _why_ the idea of Elphaba sharing with Galinda raised a bitter chunk of jealousy in her throat.

"Thank you dear. Oh, how very good of you!"

"What?" Clearly, volunteering to room with Broccoli Girl had _not_ been Miss Galinda's intent.

"Miss Elphaba, you may share with Miss Galinda," Morrible purred.

"Huh?" Galinda still couldn't comprehend it.

"The governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite clear. So, I thought it would be best if she share my private compartment where I can assist her as needed..."

_How pathetic!_ Nessa couldn't imagine having much of a social life living with the headmistress. _Oh, Elphaba, get me out of this..._

"But Madame, I've always looked after my sister -"

"Everyone, to your dormitories." Morrible grabbed the back of Nessa's chair, and the girl felt doomed.

"But Madame..." She didn't so much as pause. "Let her go!!!"

Nessarose groaned as her chair ripped itself from Morrible's hands and wheeled itself back to Elphaba's green fists. _Here we go again..._

"How did you do that?" Morrible's question wasn't nearly as accusatory as that question usually was.

"How did she do that?" Galinda had seen. _Curses_.

"Elphaba," Nessa said, looking defeated.

"You mean this has happened before?"

Elphaba replied to the headmistress' question. "Uh... Something just comes over me sometimes...I'm sorry, Madame."

"What? Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"

"Sorcery?" Elphaba looked surprised.

"I shall tutor you myself, and take no other students."

"What?" Nessarose felt bad for Galinda, and, cautiously, wheeled herself toward the girl in time to hear her say, "That's the first time I didn't get my way..."

What were her chances of getting to know Galinda _now_?

**Alright, I know it seems like just a re-hash of the play, but the challenge I chose is musicalverse, so I wanted to set it up in a context we'd seen, and, also, give Nessa some thoughts in that opener. We mostly pay attention to blondie and greenie in the show. Anyways, it'll start to go more its own way in the next chapter. If I can write a next chapter. Thanks for reading! Oh, and THANK YOU, in advance, for REVIEWING wink**


	2. Chapter 2

"She is, quite possibly, the _most annoying person I've EVER met!"_

Nessa sighed from her place a few feet from Elphaba, who was hunched with her knees up to her chin on the grass, staring straight up at the heavens, as if she believed the answer or solution might be there. "Maybe you just need to get to know her," she tried. "She seems lovely."

Elphaba glared fiercely up at her sister, shoe squirmed in her chair. "She's insufferable. She's a snotty, catty, shallow _bitch_ and I can't believe I have to room with her."

Elphaba wasn't usually _this_ angry, Nessa realized. She was used to her sister disliking people, but it was mostly because people didn't like _her_, so she disliked them right back, as self-defence. But this loathing for Galinda, it was new. It was so sure, so strong. Nessa thought of the girl, so beautiful, so shapely, and felt that strange flutter in her stomach again, the same one she'd felt when she's first spotted her. It was frightening, and confusing, because, if she didn't know better, Nessa would swear it was _attraction_. She couldn't like a girl, could she? She hadn't been raised that way...

What if people found out? What if it wasn't just a strange bout of indigestion, what if she actually... _liked Galinda_? That would never do. "Yes, she seems awful," she said, blankly. "I'm sorry you're stuck with her, Elphaba."

"It's not your fault," Elphaba relented. Somehow, Nessie's sorrow always doused her rage, as if there wasn't room for that much unhappiness, so Elphaba needed to surrender hers and leave Nessa whatever emotion she was feeling. "It's that damn Morrible."

"Elphaba, don't curse, you'll go to Hell."

"If that's what sends me to Hell, I'll laugh the whole way down," Elphaba said. "I'm sure I'll do worse than curse in my time here."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"I'm not sure," Elphaba said. "I just... have a feeling." In the distance, Galinda twirled/pranced/paraded/bounced by, surrounded by her gaggle of twits, and Nessa fought the urge to wheel over and follow her, too. "Perhaps I'll murder my room mate," Elphaba pondered, as if it were the most likely and logical reason for her to go to Hell.

"Elphaba, what a positively _wicked_ thing to say!"

"I'm just playing the odds, Nessie. No need to get in a huff about it." The sisters sat in silence, Nessarose with her dismay at Elphaba's sinful words and Elphaba with the contented silence of shocking someone for something other than her skin. "We should head back," Elphaba said after awhile, springing up as if she'd been uncoiled, and placing her hands on the back of her sister's chair.

Nessa nodded, trying not to steal one last glance at the blonde who bobbed in the distance.

Later that evening, Galinda Upland huffed along the corrider leading from her room at such a speed and with such fury that she didn't even notice the girl in the wheelchair wheeling toward her. A near-collision ensued, for which the ever-goodly Miss Upland was dearly sorry. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, as she tried to keep her balance as she fell forward, the force of stopping suddenly causing her to rise up on her tiptoes and fling her arms out to the sides as she hovered precariously over the tragically beautiful girl in the chair.

Nessarose was only sorry that Galinda had caught herself before falling into her arms. "Oh, it's my fault," she apologized quickly. "_I'm_ sorry." She noticed the blonde's mood, and, nervously, attempted to keep the conversation going. "What's the matter?"

Galinda wasn't used to people asking her what was the matter unless she was pouting and making a _huge_ fuss, which, she had to admit, happened fairly often. Mostly, it was assumed that she was perfectly content, because her life was so perfect. She sighed. "My room mate and I are... very different from each other." In her head, her shrill scream echoed: _"I can't stand that green freak!"_ But, regardless of how _obviously_ outcast Greenie was, it wouldn't make her look very nice to go pointing it out. Let others do it, lest she be mistaken for a meanie.

"Yes, I can see that. Though Elphaba is most different from... well, everyone." Nessa's voice was defeated.

"You know her?"

"She's my sister." Galinda _knew_ she'd held her tongue for a reason! What if this girl was a fan of hers, and she'd crushed her with unkind words about the Artichoke? But she couldn't bring herself to say anything remotely positive about her room mate, and so she said nothing. "What are you studying at Shiz?"

Another sore point, and it involved The Walking Celery as well. "I _wanted_ to study sorcery..." Nessa winced, remembering, and feeling like an idiot for bringing it up. "But I'm doing quite well in..." she thought over her courses. History was a write-off, as was, well, anything requireing either effort, thought, studying or time management. "I excel at Cosmetology," she announced at last, proud.

"Of course you do," Nessa's words were kind, and sincere. "You're so -" she stopped herself.

"What?"

"Beautiful." Galinda smiled, as if being pretty was somehow an accomplishment. Well, she reasoned, the effort she put into her hair and makeup and wardrobe _were_ to be admired. The fact that she was fortunate enough to be born pretty was only _fair_, considering how goodly she was. It was her _birthright_ to be beautiful. Beautiful went well with her shoes. "I should let you get back to, um... whereever you were going."

Galinda nodded, though she couldn't really remember where she'd decided to go. Anywhere but there, essentially. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Miss..."

"Nessarose," was the supplied answer.

"That's a very pretty name," Galinda said, earnestly. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Nessarose."

"The same to you, Miss Galinda," Nessa said, staring at her hands.

It didn't phase Galinda that Nessa knew who she was. She was, after all, _extremely_ popular. And, beyond that, she roomed with this girl's sister. Though she didn't see much of a resemblance between the two girls. Perhaps if Elphaba wasn't simply a sea of green, Galinda would have noticed the similar face shape and lips... But, really, in Galinda's eyes, Nessarose was quite pretty while her room mate was, well... green. And green _wasn't_ pretty, that much was clear. "Perhaps we'll see each other around," Galinda suggested.

"I hope so," Nessa replied before she could think of something less obvious. "Or, rather, that would be nice."

Galinda smiled. It was so nice to be adored. "Good evening," she curtsied, before heading on her way.

"It certainly is," Nessa murmured when she was alone once more.

Nessa didn't mention to Elphaba that she'd had a pleasant encounter with Galinda, but Galinda did. She chirped it, later, as she re-entered. "I met your sister," she announced. "She'd absutively _lovely_." Elphaba grumbled from her place on the bed, not wanting to converse with the blonde pompom. "And _so pretty_," Galinda gushed. It wasn't a lie, though she might not have stessed Nessa's beauty if not for Elphaba's lack of it.

"That she is," Elphaba agreed coolly.

"Does she take after your mother or your father?" Elphaba's mother was off-limits. Refusing to answer, she clamped her mouth shut and practically bore a hole into the page she was reading. Galinda tapped her toe, waiting for her reply. "Your mother?"

It was a good guess, though not for the reasons one would have assumed. Though Elphaba's heartache regarding her father was quite epic in scale, when she let herself feel it, the sadness she felt about her mother was so much greater that she couldn't _help_ but feel it, and that was quite something to be said of Elphaba Thropp. "Yes, she does."

Had Galinda paused a fraction of a second, she would have realized that her tormenting was going deeper than she intended. But that would have required pause, and empathy, and so, she prattled. "Well your _mother _ must be beautiful, because so is she." Elphaba blinked, just once, then, silently, stood up and exited the room. "Well, that was rude," Galinda hollered at the door that slammed between them.

When Elphaba was gone, Galinda took the time to ponder Nessarose. She most certainly _was_ pretty, though she wouldn't have carried on about it if not to upset her verdigran roomie. No, this sort of feeling... Galinda suspected she should keep it quiet, which was offputting. It wasn't that she didn't like to draw attention to others' beauty - she usually picked someone not nearly as pretty as her (but still pretty enough) and said something complimentary about the girl, so that everyone would see how modest she was. But Nessarose was different. Galinda actually thought she was pretty, that she had appeal. Her delicate features and creamy skin were enchanting, and Galinda wondered how Nessa would look in clothing a little less formal, and maybe with some makeup, and if someone did her hair...

She was definitely pretty. What a pair they'd make, walking side by side. Only, Nessa couldn't walk. Galinda wondered if she had any feeling in her legs, then, blushing at the implication, busied herself picking an outfit for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Galinda was good at, well, decepticating. She didn't mean to be, but, well, who could be as perfect as everyone thought she was, anyway? Not that she wasn't close, but, every once in awhile, she needed a little boost to make sure her image stayed where it belonged: at the top. And, boy, did her image belong at the top!

But she'd never had to hide anything like this, and it was making her more and more nervified. She'd always sort of thrown herself at boys, feeling heady off their obvious attraction to her. It was so nice to be adored. But she'd never stopped to wonder if she really cared about whichever suitor it was at the time. What really mattered was if he was dreamy, and perfect, and therefore, perfect for her.

Nessarose... was so different from she. Quiet, and serene - just as beautiful (which she only sometimes admitted) but in a completely opposite way. She was studious, Galinda observed, but she didn't disappear into her studies like _someone_ they both knew. She paid attention, took her notes, and seemed to do well in class, though she only really spoke when called upon. Galinda found herself wondering what went on in Nessa's head.

Nessa didn't have to wonder what went on inside Galinda's head - everyone seemed to be privy to that knowledge. She called out, sang her little comments for all to hear, because, as one of the Beautiful and Popular, she was entitled to. It wasn't something Nessa normally would have approved of, but Galinda was different. Nessa didn't know _why_ Galinda was different... or, well... Nessa liked to pretend that she didn't know why Galinda was different. She liked to pretend that Galinda wouldn't get away with mowing down a room full of puppies and orphans if Nessa were to witness it. She liked to pretend a lot of things, regarding Galinda.

"Miss Nessarose," Galinda chirped after class one day. Nessa halted in mid-roll, and gazed upward. That voice could only belong to one person, but Nessa could hardly believe that Galinda would talk to _her_. Galinda pranced up to her and sort of bounced on her toes. Nessa wondered what it was the blonde as constantly so excited about. Life, probably. What would there be to be sad about as the most beautiful, popular girl in school? "I just wanted to say hi."

Elphaba would have rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest, snorted, and stalked away. Though she hated it, Nessa often found herself picturing her sister's reactions to things when she herself should have been reacting. Everything about Elphaba was so bold, it sort of stamped out Nessa's personality, even when the older Thropp sister was nowhere to be seen. "Hello, Miss Galinda. That's a very lovely dress you're wearing today."

"Oh, thank you," Galinda said, pulling at the skirt of her robin's egg blue dress and doing a small, adorable curtsy. "My momsie gave it to me just before I left for Shiz. I miss her," Galinda mused, though not very sadly.

"So do I," Nessa confessed. "Well, my mother, not yours, though I'm sure she's nice."

"Is it your first time away from her?" Galinda listened intently, which wasn't something she usually did to people who weren't dreamy boys.

"Oh, no, I... She died when I was born." She mentally kicked herself for bringing up something so depressing.

Galinda was in shock. Nessa's mother was _dead?_ And she'd never known her? That must have been... Then, unbidden, she thought of Elphaba, her room mate. Her motherless, quiet room mate. She'd been living with the girl for almost a month now and hadn't had the faintest idea that she'd lost a parent. _Not that I care about the artichoke, anyway!_ "I'm sorry, Miss Nessarose, that's just... so sad."

"It's alright," Nessa sighed, wanting to change the subject. "I was just a baby, I didn't even know her. But thanks, for the sentiments." She took a deep breath, wishing she could wave a wand and magically do away with this awkwardness between them. "What'd you think of that last class?"

"It was a little dull," Galinda pondered, relieved that Nessa had changed the subject. "And I get a little distracted... And then I don't understand." Her little pout was so adorable.

"Well, maybe we could study together," Nessa suggested. "If you wanted, I mean. I know I get confused, too, but maybe we could help each other."

"That would help a lot," Galinda agreed. "But... would we have to go to the library? It's so grossified in there!"

Nessa laughed, like beads of glass falling over a series of wooden pipes. "I suppose not."

"Tomorrow, then?" Galinda hoped she didn't sound too eager. "After class, because it's last block tomorrow?"

"That sounds great," Nessa smiled.

"Wonderful! Well, we're going to be late for next block if we don't skidaddle! See you tomorrow, Miss Nessa!"

As Galinda pranced away, Nessa smiled the first really genuine smile of the school year.

Of course, it couldn't have lasted. Who _was_ that boy, and why did Galinda seem so interested in him? A Munchkinlander, whose name Nessa thought was Boq, looked disgusted. Galinda's preening and giggling had captured the handsome boy's attention, and he strutted over to Galinda, who blushed prettily, swishing her hair. Nessa almost choked when the boy swished his hair right back, though there was something vaguely mocking about his actions.

"Were you looking for something... or _someone_?"

Apparently, the boy wasn't biting. Yet. "Uhhh yea... history... class? I don't know... somewhere?"

"History building is way over there my friend," said the Munchkin, pointing in the opposite direction of the history building. They'd just come out of history, it was right behind them.

"That class just ended! "

"Oh! Perfect timing! So, uh, what does one do for fun around here?"

"Nothing really... until now..." Was Galinda really that shameless?

"We've been studying!" _Oh, Boq_.

"Well, I see that once again the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately, I'm up for the task."

Nessa was a little mortified about this boy, and not only because Galinda seemed so interested in him. As more and more people crowded around him, Nessa felt less and less like sticking around. She was just about to go when Boq appeared in front of her.

"Um, Miss Nessarose," he stammered. "I was wondering if you might want to accompany me to the Ozdust Ballroom this evening?"

It was such a nice gesture, really. And nobody had ever paid much attention to her. Boq was cute, sort of. And sweet, it seemed. "Oh, that would be lovely, thank you," she heard herself say. What was she going to do, deny this young man a date because she felt an increasing attraction to Galinda, an attraction she mostly denied?

That night, she prepared to go out in her small room off Morrible's chambers, and Elphaba fumed about the party in question, not knowing that Nessa had been invited. "It's absurd," Elphaba blustered. "This silly rich boy appears and everyone's off to worship him at some cultish gathering!"

"Even me!" If possible, Elphaba looked even greener. "I'm going, isn't it wonderful?" Nessa smoothed the front of her skirt over her knees. "Boq was too shy to ask me at first, but once Galinda encouraged him -"

"Galinda?!"

"Don't you dare say another word against her," Nessa said, feeling the need to defend the blonde, who, it turned out, was absolutely kind and wonderful. Feeling obvious, she tacked on, "I'm about to have the first happy night of my life thanks to Galinda... Please, Elphaba try to understand."

Elphaba didn't really understand the notion of going to a party, but she understood the desire to belong. "I do," she said, quietly. It surprised her when, not soon after that, Galinda showed up. _Speak of the Devil_, she thought to herself. "Galinda, listen, Nessa and I were talking about you just now..."

"And I was just talking about you," the blonde bubbled. "I thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight..."

Nessa thought that the hat was a little hideous, but Galinda described it so nicely, and, after all, she'd proven herself to be a nice person... Obviously Nessa was just out of the loop on fashion, right? Elphaba _had_ to go to the party now, right? Nessa said she'd meet her sister there, and waited for Boq to arrive to pick her up, noting that Galinda had vanished pretty quickly, and trying not to let it spoil her mood.

The party was fun, and Boq was actually very sweet. He even told her that he'd invited her to the party because she was so beautiful, which made her very happy. Maybe... Maybe she could have something with Boq. Her good mood continued, despite the occasional glimpses of Galinda pressed up against The Silly Rich Boy, and she thought that tonight would actually end up being alright...

...Until Elphaba arrived. It was clear from the moment her classmates spotted her that it was _not_ just her green skin causing a commotion. They pointed, stared and laughed at the _hat_. Galinda had tricked her. Nessa saw it for what it was, but couldn't get over her shock at it. Galinda had seemed so _sweet_ and kind. But she _had_ to know that the hat was awful, she was the most fashion-forward girl at Shiz. So fashion forward that she could say something was fabulous, and it would be believed. And that was exactly what she'd done.

Nessa didn't need to do more than look at Galinda's evident guilt to know it was true. In an attempt to focus on anything but her sister's embarrassment and the girl who had caused it, Nessa looked at Galinda's date, clearly the person she'd pulled the gag for. Now _he_ was a person Nessa could get really angry at.

But he wasn't laughing. Elphaba walked to the middle of the floor and started to dance. It was an awkward dance; it sort of matched her hat. And this boy, this, admittedly, _very handsome_ boy, was looking at her like she was his idol. Nessa saw him say something to Galinda, and saw Galinda say something back, and then hang her head.

As Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus stepped up to Elphaba and asked to cut in, Galinda Upland slunk off to the side, a sparkly little training wand in hand. She was surrounded by "friends" but none that mattered. Her perfect date had politely excused himself in favor of her green room mate, and Nessa...

Nessa was looking at her with such dismay, it made Galinda feel almost glad that she didn't really have any close friends, and that her date was now dancing with someone else. They deserved each other, no one and her...


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba had excused herself quickly, leaving the boy a little stunned in the middle of the room, until he returned to Galinda, momentarily.

"I'd hate to leave you without an escort home, Miss Upland," he said, his voice pregnant with bitter obligation.

"I'll find a way, if you wish to leave," she replied, glum.

"I'm..." Fiyero sighed. He didn't know why he was so disappointed in Galinda, or why he cared what happened to her peculiar green room mate. He'd never been one to stand up for the underdog before. Or, at least, not in a way that might imply romance. He was always strong and popular, and so he could usually come between bullies and their prey, but to walk away from the prettiest girl at the dance just to prove a point? He'd have never expected himself to do something like that. He was brand new at this school, and would probably be outcast because of his actions. "I'm really sorry the evening had to go this way," he said, finding a diplomatic way to phrase it. "I'm sorry your actions caused someone to be ridiculed, and I felt to need to step in on her behalf. As I said, it would be unthinkable to leave you without an escort, so I am prepared to stay and accompany you."

"What about Elphaba?" _Fiyero_ was a good person, Galinda realized. She'd have never stood up for a stranger. She was a bully, and, though she hadn't really meant to be cruel, she had been. She felt brainless and insensitive.

"She disappeared at the end of that dance, insisting she was fine on her own. For someone so unique she's quite skilled at vanishing."

"I, um... I'm sure I can find someone..."

"No doubt," he murmured. "I'm sure most people found your stunt amusing." Boq appeared then, on his way to get some punch for he and Nessa, and Fiyero grabbed the poor boy. "Did you think it was funny, the hat?"

Boq, alight with adoration for Galinda, was torn. He saw that her eyes were full of hope - maybe she recognized him as the president of her fan club, and thought he'd side with her, if only for support. But Boq cast his gaze downward. "Uh... well, that was my date's sister, and so... I mean, Miss Nessa, my date, she's my date, she was rather upset by it, so... What I mean to say is..."

Fiyero sighed and waved him away. "Thanks for the vote of morality, Master... whatever," he shrugged. He turned to Galinda. "I suppose he won't be walking you home."

Galinda pulled herself up to her full height. "I can find my own way home," she asserted.

"Not a chance."

Fiyero stood to the side, chatting with Boq and Nessa, for a couple dances, until Galinda decided that she felt bad making him wait around, and collected her things, trying not to look at Nessa. Perhaps by tomorrow the whole thing would have blown over...?

"Study? You want to STUDY? What makes you think I would _ever_ want to spend time with someone who is so unnecessarily cruel to my sister?"

Galinda looked completely blindsided. "Your sister? Gr - El...pha...ba?"

"You know, the one you live with?" Nessarose had never been this angry. To an outsider, it might have looked like her anger was in defense of her sister, but it wasn't really. She was angry that she felt something for this girl, this snobby girl, and couldn't do anything about it. Why did Galinda have to be such a... such a... jerk?

"Well, you know, I mean, I'm sure you're aware that she's not the easiest person to live with -" Galinda's words sounded false, even to her.

"She's perfectly wonderful to live with, she doesn't _do_ anything! She spends most of her time at the library, and when she _is_ around, she's silent! And I know it's true, because I lived with her, and because I see her at the library all the time, so don't try to say it's not, _Miss Upland._" Nessa paused, then added, her voice malicious, "Of the _Upper Uplands_!"

Galinda's mouth was hanging open, and she looked rather unattractive at that moment. It was probably the first time in her life she hadn't looked fantastic, and what made it even more incredible was that she was completely unaware of it. "...You're really mad at me, aren't you." Her voice was small, and she fiddled with her thumbs.

Nessarose sighed. "Yes, I am. Because I want to spend time with you, and you make it impossible with your cruel and immature behavior. I will never be able to live with myself if a befriend someone so hurtful to my sister. And so it's up to you, to change."

"I can do that," Galinda insisted, wondering why she was so desperate to spend time with Nessarose. Well, not _wondering_... More, wishing the reason for it wasn't...

"It won't be easy, _now_," Nessa lamented. "She'll probably make it impossible for you. She'll think you have an agenda, which you _do_."

"Yes, but they gave those to everyone, to keep track of homework." Galinda giggled. _Like I'd ever want to do that!_

"No, not a planner," Nessarose groaned. "An agenda, uh..." Was Galinda really that stupid? And why didn't she care that Galinda was that stupid? "Like, that you have your best interest at heart when you're being nice to her."

"Ohhh," Galinda realized. "When why -"

"It has two meanings," Nessa interrupted, frustrated.

Galinda looked hurt, and Nessa felt bad. They were both silent for awhile. "I'm sorry I'm mean to your sister." That was a big admission for Galinda, a girl who considered herself to be, above all, _goodly._ She knew deep down that she liked to gossip, and _spread_ gossip, and that she judged people based on their looks, and clothes... The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she _wasn't_ good, she was just... cute.

"Are you really?"

She really was. But, now, she was also sorry for many more things. She'd coasted on her looks all her life, she'd bounced and whined and batted her lashes to get her way. And now she was only regretting it because she wanted to get her way once more, though... Though what did she really _want_ from Nessa? That was the wickedest thing of all - she was attracted to the girl. Momsie and Popsicle had raised her to find fault in such a pairing, that men and women got married and had little babies and that was the way it was meant to be.

And Nessa, she was such a morale person! She couldn't possibly ever feel anything for Galinda, could she? Men, well, _boys_, were one thing. Galinda knew the odds were good of any boy she chose falling all over himself for her. But Nessa probably... "I'm sorry. I'll try to be better."

Galinda did try, only it was more of an afterthought. She'd walk away from some situation with Elphaba and think, "Oh, I should've offered her a bonbon" or "Oh, I should have said hello" or "Oh, I probably shouldn't have left the window open right by all her homework... It _is_ raining, Isn't It..."

Elphaba met Galinda's tiny adjustments in behaviour with cold reserve, concerned mostly with this young man who seemed intent on befriending her. He made a point of saying hello to her, smiling in the halls when it was clear she was in a rush, sitting with her in class... And he didn't really talk to Galinda, outside of common courtesy.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba," Galinda said one day, pausing in front of her on her way to the back of the classroom to sit with her friends. She looked at the boy sitting next to her room mate, and braved a small smile at him. "Master Fiyero."

So that was it. Galinda was trying to get back in Fiyero's good graces, was she? "Hello," Elphaba replied, as coolly as she could manage.

"Miss Galinda," Fiyero nodded, as well, following Elphaba's lead.

Galinda stood there for a few more moments, then, realizing she had nothing of consequence to say, bobbed in a small curtsy of farewell, and continued to the back of the classroom.

"If she wants you back, you don't have to resist in some strange loyalty to me, for whatever it is we're doing," Elphaba said, staring straight ahead.

"She hasn't mentioned anything of that nature," Fiyero shrugged. "And if she did, I would have to politely decline. I have my sights set on better things now." Elphaba felt his eyes burning into her, and tried not to flush furiously. "If anything, I think she regrets the way she treated you," he continued. "She seemed truly ashamed at the Ozdust Ballroom."

"Are you on her side?"

Fiyero didn't realize his words could inspire such a response. "No, I'm just saying I think her actions are regarding you rather than me." Knowing he'd do best just to leave it be, he opened his notebook, having learned a few classes ago that Elphaba had high regard for effort put forth in class. He was far from sure of where they stood, but he could at least do his best not to tick her off. He hated to admit it, but he didn't know what to make of his feelings for her. He'd been drawn to her at the Ozdust, if only for her brazen defiance of all those who were laughing and pointing. And he did like her, despite her constant rebuffs of his attempts at friendship.

But he'd never felt this way before - so nervous, yet so at ease. He wanted to see her all the time, but was terrified he'd do or say something wrong when he was near her. She didn't preen, or beg for his attention; he'd never worked harder for a girl, and she wasn't the type of girl he usually pursued.

But, he supposed, it wasn't necessarily bad to fall for someone unexpected.


	5. Chapter 5

"She just won't let me be her friend," Galinda blustered, stomping her foot and shrugging with exasperation.

Nessarose didn't even look up from her book. "Try harder."

Galinda wrinkled her nose. They were in the _library_. She loathified the library. But Nessa was doing homework, and claimed she only had a few minutes to spare, so if Galinda wanted to talk to her, she'd have to find her there.

Galinda Upland had braved the library for Nessarose Thropp. If that wasn't affection, what was?

She hoped it wasn't obvious.

"Nessa," Galinda said, feeling overwhelmed. "She simply won't let me be nice to her. I've been trying, I promise. We just don't click - we'll never be best friends."

"Celebrate your differences. Learn from each other." Nessa was trying very hard to resist to urge to look up from her work and simply stare at the blonde. Galinda made her feel things she'd never felt before. She shivered with nervousness, and felt a jolting tightness low in her body. She felt this often, especially when Galinda trained her eyes right on her, or at the occaisional touch of their hands.

Galinda sighed again. "She doesn't want to celebrate. She's mad at me."

Something dawned on Nessa. "Galinda," she said, knowing the answer she was going to get was going to be less-than-thrilling. "Have you apologized?"

Galinda stared at her, a blank look on her face. "Pardon?"

"Have you apologized for tricking her with that hat?"

The pretty girl's face fell. "No," she moaned.

"Perhaps start with that," Nessa said briskly, returning to her work with a vengeance. The pair were interrupted by the entrance of the girl in question. "Speak of the Devil and he shall come," Nesa murmured, feeling creeped out. She always felt that way when someone she'd been speaking of suddenly appeared before her, as if something in the Oziverse was listening.

"I really don't see why you insist on following me everywhere," Elphaba was grumbling.

"I want to study, I swear!"

"Study my foot," Elphaba grunted.

"Or whatever part of you," Fiyero shrugged, causing Elphaba to whirl upon him, determined to kick him into submission.

Faced with the look of adoration on his face, she _barely_ managed to sputter, "It's an EXPRESSION!"

In response, Fiyero pounced, kissing her passionately, and, to the shock of both him, Nessa, Galinda, and Elphaba herself... she kissed him back. Briefly. Far too briefly. Then, pulling away slightly, she slapped him across the face.

He almost looked as though he might laugh, which he did when, only a fraction of a second after slapping him, Elphaba leaned in and kissed him again.

"Maybe we should go," Galinda whispered, though she was bouncing around in her chair, clearly thrilled to see Elphaba making out with Fiyero. Nessa thought it might be an act, until she saw that Galinda's eyes were trained on the pair, and the joy in her eyes was real.

"Yes," Nessa agreed.

"Oh, he's been trying to _hard_," Galinda sighed, relieved. "I'm so happy she's given in. It's been so clear that she wants to."

Galinda and Nessarose crept and rolled as quietly as they could around a stack of books and out a far entrance, then escorted each other back as far as each could before the path diverged. "Goodnight, Miss Nessa," Galinda said, contrite.

"Goodnight. Galinda," Nessa smiled.

Galinda bounced a little, again. "Nessa," she smiled, pleased with herself.

Back in the room she shared with the sister of the girl she had a crush on even though she refused to admit it to herself even though she knew she really did because she wanted... Galinda waited for Elphaba with bated breath. When the green girl returned half an hour later, looking rumpled but happy, Galinda gigled softly. "Hello, Miss Elphaba," she greeted.

"Miss Galinda," Elphaba nodded.

"Miss Elphaba... something has been plaguing me."

"An unmanageably large ego?"

"No, silly," Galinda laughed, shaking her head. Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You see, I've seen the way Fiyero is trying and trying to get your attention. I see it alllll the time. And I think that you like him the way he likes you, and I was just wanting -" she paused when she saw Elphaba's face fill with colour. "Wait, you're blushing." It was perfect, really. She could pretend she hadn't seen their searingly hot kiss in the library, but still possibly get the truth out of Elphaba.

"I most certainly am not," Elphaba spat.

"Yes you are. Did something haaaaaappennnnnn? OoooOOOOoooOOOOOohhhhh!!" Galinda was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Miss Galinda -"

"Oh, Elphabafabalafae, please," Galinda cried. "I know I'm been absutively horrified, and I'm deep deep deeply sorry about it, you'll never _know_ how sorry! But I want us to be friends... I've been hoping we could be. Really." For the first time, Galinda realized that it was true. She was thrilled for Elphaba and Fiyero, thrilled for Elphaba's chance at happiness. "And if something has happened between you and Fiyero Tiggular, then I want to hear all about it, because you two are so cute together I don't even -"

"Alright," Elphaba cut in, desperate to make her stop prattling. "Why do you suddenly want to be my friend?"

"Because... because... Alright, honestly?" Galinda took a deep breath. "I realized, when Fiyero went and danced with you, that I'm not a nice person. I disliked you because you were green, and because you didn't adore me, neither of which are fair. And I thought it was alright, because I'm popular, and I'm pretty. So I thought it was alright, to not like people for no reason. But then Fiyero... He's even _more_ popular, and, well, I hate to admit it, but he's even _more_ pretty. Or, er... handsome. And his reputation for being shallow is more hugeified than mine could _ever_ be, and he still went to you, and danced with you. And why not? You're very pretty, and smart, and you're a little... well, you make me quite frightified. But under that, I know you can be quite kind, because I've seen the way you are with Miss Nessa. And even Fiyero, though you try to pretend to be... to not care..."

"To be indifferent," Elphaba supplied.

"And so, I'm shallow. And didn't like you because you're green, which is too stupid a reason not to like someone, even for someone as stupid as me."

"You're not stupid," Elphaba murmured softly.

It was Galinda's turn to blush. "And so I want us to be friends. Or, if you can't stand me, I want us to get along at least a little."

"How do I know this isn't another trick?"

"Because I can't trick you," Galinda shrugged. "The most popular boy in Shiz adores you, you'll never be broken. You could do anything you chose, and people would allow it."

Elphaba's face fell. "Unless you and Fiyero are in on something together."

Galinda gasped. "Elplhaba Thropp! Don't you _dare_ insinufy something like that! Fiyero _loves_ you!" She fussed with her dress. "I don't quite feel the same way, but I _do_ like you, I think. I could be wrong, we've barely spoken. Please, Elphie - May I call you Elphie?"

"Well, it's a little perky," Elphaba said, wrinkling her nose.

"And youuu can call meeee... Galinda!" Galinda beamed. "You see, Elphie, I'd really like to start again. Please."

Elphaba looked carefully over Galinda's face for any sign of deceit, then, narrowing her eyes and looking about as mean as she could, held out her hand. "I'm Elphaba Thropp, nice to meet you."

Galinda sighed with relief, and threw her arms around Elphaba's waist. "I'm Galinda Upland! And I'd really like to do your hair!"

Elphaba wondered if she hadn't just made the biggest mistake of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

"Galinda, if you do not open this door right now, I will take a fine pair of scissors to your precious ball gowns and you will forever more have to wear - "

"ELPHIE DON'T DO IT," Galinda cried, running out of the bathroom and practically throwing herself over her clothing. But when she looked up, Elphaba merely smirked and slipped into the bathroom. "Hey," Galinda pouted. "You weren't even _near_ any scissors!"

"I only need a minute to brush my teeth," Elphaba informed her. "It's only fair that I get in here. If deceit is what it takes, then deceit it is." Galinda pouted with arms crossed until Elphaba emerged from the bathroom, then, with an exaggerated huff, pranced back into the bathroom and firmly closed and locked the door. "To be honest, I don't know why you're so secretive about your beauty routine. I won't tell anyone if you're secretly a brunette or some such thing." A knock at the door interrupted her. "Lin, I think someone's here for you..."

But it was Fiyero at the door, already grinning in anticipation of seeing her. He leaned toward her slightly, then caught himself, and traced her cheek and jaw with the pads of his fingers. Knowing Elphaba was private, and Galinda might be nearby, he whispered, "May I kiss you?"

Elphaba looked downcast, and shook her head. "No," she said, sadly, before leaning up to kiss him. She felt him smile into their kiss, and couldn't help but do the same. "Walk with me to class?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Galinda, I'm leaving," Elphaba called over her shoulder.

"I'll meet you guys there!"

"Who?"

"You and Fiyero," Galinda called, as if it were obvious. "It went all quiet in the room, clearly he's here and you're kissing!"

Elphaba flushed. "You're a wicked little princess," she accused, though she was smiling.

"And you're a romantic!" Galinda sang.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and made to move, but Fiyero nudged her up against the wall next to the door and, blocking everyone's view with his body, kissed her firmly once more. "Be a romantic," he pleaded.

"Perhaps, in time," she shrugged, though he noticed her eyes looked a little unfocused. He thought to himself that, if he could kiss the focus out of Elphaba, he must either be really good, or she must really like him. He hoped... Well, he hoped it was both. "Enough of that," Elphaba bossed.

"Of what?"

"That look you're giving me."

"I want you," he shrugged. "I can't help it."

"Well take a clue from everyone else and learn not to," she suggested.

"It's no good," he mourned. "Ignoring the idea that nobody but me wants you, because it's absurd," he said, raising a scolding eyebrow at her. "I'll fancy who I please, thank you very much."

Elphaba sighed. "Let's get going," she suggested.

"Will you let me carry your books?"

"Of course not," she said, holding them tight to her chest. "But I'm allowing you to walk me to class."

"I'll have to be satisfied with that," he smiled. "Hurry, Galinda, or you'll be late," he called, before ushering Elphaba out and closing the door behind them.

In the bathroom, Galinda looked herself in the eye in the mirror, and wondered how her life had spun this way. Elphaba, her social outcast room mate, had seemingly fallen into a relationship with the school's most popular boy, and was, well, _happy_ about it. Sure, she scoffed and rolled her eyes and refused to giggle and whisper long into the night about her relationship, but she was in one. A real one. A real, actual relationship.

And here was Galinda, beautiful and adored by all, yearning for Nessarose? And unable to have her?

Galinda was happy for her friend, truly she was, but she was also jealous, too. Only a little. And she was confused, at how their fates seemed to be switched.

Being as beautiful as she was, Galinda had never had the need to _pine_ before. Nobody was out of reach, which made choosing a date much more fun, if not a little taxing, with all the weighing of options and eliminations.

She sighed. It was going to be a long day - a long LIFE - if these feelings for Nessa weren't resolved, one way or another.

Time started to drag for Galinda Upland right around the time Fiyero and Elphaba got together. It was agony, watching two people in love, and wishing that she herself was part of a couple, also. She envied Fiyero his freedom to wrap his arms around the Thropp of his choosing, and Elphaba the freedom to roll her eyes at Fiyero's brainless existence while knowing he'd still love her, regardless.

Through her misery at what had become a startling obsession with Nessarose, however, Galinda found gratitude. Her determination to befriend Nessa had led to her becoming friends with Elphaba, something she'd have never guessed she'd want to be. But Elphaba was, without a doubt, the best friend Galinda had ever had. She was fiercely loyal, she didn't pander to Galinda or patronize her. She was funny, and strong, and sensible, and expected excellence from Galinda, as well.

Galinda admired Elphaba's strength. She remembered the unbelievably insensitive conversation she'd tried to have with Elphaba about her mother.

"_I met your sister," Galinda told her. "She's absutively lovely." Elphaba grumbled from her place on the bed. "And so pretty," Galinda gushed. It wasn't a lie, though she might not have stressed Nessa's beauty if not for Elphaba's lack of it._

"_That she is," Elphaba agreed coolly._

"_Does she take after your mother or your father?" Elphaba didn't answer. Galinda tapped her toe, waiting for her reply. "Your mother?"_

"_Yes, she does."_

"_Well your mother must be beautiful, because so is she." Elphaba blinked, just once, then, silently, stood up and exited the room. "Well, that was rude," Galinda hollered at the door that slammed between them._

She'd since apologized to Elphaba about her mother, and the time she'd pressed on about her despite Elphaba's obvious unwillingness to speak. Elphaba had forgiven her and asked her not to make too big of a deal about it, then changed the subject. The only indication Galinda had gotten that Elphaba wasn't stone cold about the whole thing was the tiny etchings of a smile Elphaba's mouth had betrayed.

Her friendship with Elphaba was a blessing, a silver lining to her life that would have brightened it even if Galinda hadn't found herself a little depressified about her _mindblowing crush on Nessarose Thropp_.

It was officially a crush. It was heart pounding, knees weak, don't-say-the-wrong-thing-around-her crush. Galinda had always liked boys, and was surprised to find herself attracted to a woman. And Nessa was more frustrating than anything else: rigid, tense and shy. Galinda couldn't flounce and flirt and get her way with Nessa, because Nessa didn't play games.

It wasn't as if Nessa's radiant personality had made Galinda see past the fact that she came in a female package; not that Nessa's personality was bad, just... Galinda couldn't find a reason for her crush. Not a good one, anyway, considering she didn't usually like women.

But she _did_ like Nessa.

She really did.

It was Fiyero who noticed the change in Galinda and Elphaba who noticed it in her sister. The pair often found themselves in the middle of an unexplainable tension, which Elphaba had at first attributed to lingering feelings (on Galinda's part) for Fiyero. But then, the tension hadn't been there until Nessarose was around.

Elphaba, a little dismayed, assumed that her room mate didn't like her sister, or vice versa.

Fiyero, a little intrigued, assumed that Galinda and Nessa cared for each other in ways neither girl was ready to express, though he wasn't sure in what context. Did they want to be friends and weren't able to? Had they fought about something? Was it Boq, squarely in the middle of the two women, who caused this feeling of unease?

It wasn't until Nessa dropped her book one day and Galinda bent to pick it up, then gently handed it back to Nessa, blushing, that Fiyero guessed what might actually be going on. He noticed that, though it wasn't necessary, the girls found a way to touch hands, briefly, while passing the book between them. And he noticed that both girls flushed and avoided meeting the other's gaze after that briefest of brief contacts. And he noticed the small smiles on their faces.

And he noticed that girls crushing on girls was pretty hot, then he noticed his even more hot girlfriend.

Fiyero was quite overwhelmed by the abundance of sexy women in his life.

As they always did, Elphaba and Fiyero found themselves talking about the other members of their group when they were alone, Fiyero half-napping on his bed and Elphaba surrounded by books and notes spread out on his floor. "I can't figure out Nessa and Galinda," she murmured, finally dropping her pencil.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell if they like each other or not?"

Fiyero hesitated "What do you mean?"

"Are you on repeat, or something? I mean, I feel like they want to be friends, but can't seem to really work it out. You know?"

"Well, I... Yes." Elphaba frowned and sat up, peering at him, but unable to read him, as his face wasn't visible from her place on the floor. Standing, she walked to his bed and sat next to him, causing him to grin. "Now this is more like it."

"What do _you_ mean?"

"Honestly? I think they have crushes on each other."

Elphaba laughed, heartily, until she realized that Fiyero wasn't being funny. "Why do you think that?"

"They blush and act nervous around each other," he shrugged, reaching out to trace nonshapes on her soft hand. "I think they're afraid to confess, though."

"My sister is incapable of having a feeling that isn't one hundred percent religious," Elphaba pointed out.

"She can't logic herself out of this, her faith and her heart don't always point her in the same direction," Fiyero said, his hand now sliding up her arm. He pulled her against him, into his arms, and played with her hair. "Love is just love."

"I hope you're not right," Elphaba sighed. "Nessa would never let herself be with a woman, she'd consider it a sin. She'd always be miserable, wrestling with her faith, and I want her to be happy. I want her to find love, like -" Elphaba stopped talking. "I want my sister to be happy."

"You want her to find love like I have, right?" Fiyero murmured, reaching out to tilt her chin up and kiss her tenderly. "That's what you were going to say?"

She was grateful for his willingness to wear his heart on his sleeve, despite her constant barricading of her deepest hopes, dreams and fears. They'd been together for almost two months, and he never hesitated to save her from her fears, even if it meant putting himself out on a limb. The words, the truth about exactly how much he meant to her, were right on the tip of her tongue, and about to spill out...

It was so much to confess, though, and so she busied her mouth with kissing him, instead.


	7. Chapter 7

"Elphie, I was thinking you and me and Nessa could have a girls night sometime," Galinda said, trying to sound as though she didn't care about it very much.

Elphaba heard it in Galinda's voice, though, now that Fiyero had suggested that there might be more to Nessa and Galinda than she'd suspected. "That would be fun," she replied. "As long as you don't try to give me a makeover."

"But, Elphie, that's what you _do_ at a sleep over!!"

"Well then give one to Nessie," Elphaba suggested, glancing at the blonde in time to see her face flush.

"...I suppose I could," she pondered.

"She'd probably love it. I mean, she'd fight it, but she'd love it." Elphaba arched an eyebrow. "Don't start thinking that I'm the same. I actually loathe makeovers, and that will never change."

Galinda pouted. "It's just so mystifying," she said, then paused, waiting for Elphaba's cringe. It never came. "You didn't make a face when I added 'ifying' to that word! Oh, Elphie, you _do_ care!"

"No," Elphaba said. "_Mystifying_ is actually a word."

"Oh, bubblegum," Galinda cursed. "Well, fine. When should we... um...?"

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Do you think Fiyero will mind?"

"Since when am I one of those girls who devotes her entire life to her boyfriend?"

"Well, you're not, but..."

Elphaba chuckled. "I'll see him tonight, then he can't be upset."

Fiyero was a little upset when she saw him that night. "But Saturday night is date night!"

"I never let you take my anywhere, anyway," she reminded him. "And you're seeing me now. Friday night. A weekend. Weekends are date nights."

"But Saturday is the _official_ date night."

"I promised Glinda that she, Nessie and I could have a sleep over -"

"Wait. What?"

"Don't you dare make fun of me -"

"No no," he said, cutting her off. "Three girls in their pajamas, doing each other's hair... Pillow fights..."

"Oh, you're so stupidly male."

He grinned with satisfaction. "Hopefully that's what you like about me, or I may have to break up this sleep over!" He paused. "Do you think something will happen? Oh, man, I wish I could be there!"

"Fiyero, you're like a gossipy girl," Elphaba scolded.

"You're just not excited because it involves your sister. If it was two guys or something -"

"Fiyero Tiggular!"

"What?"

"Alright," Elphaba smirked. "Let's play your game."

"Uh oh," Fiyero said, realizing that Elphaba was, indeed much more clever than he was.

"Two guys. How about..."

"Don't do it."

"You and Avaric. Yes, you and Avaric."

"Alright, Elphie, I get it."

Elphaba nodded, pondering the idea with more and more intrigue. "Yes, you and Avaric, you um... Go for a swim, on a hot afternoon. You drop down to your skivvies," she theorized, reaching for his shirt, and tugging it off of him.

Fiyero was torn. Was this how he wanted her to undress him? Not specifically. But did he want her to undress him?

Hell yes, he did.

"Both of you," she added, undoing his pants, and tugging them down. He stepped free of his clothes, now only in his socks and his undershorts. "And you jump into the water. Take off your socks," she bossed.

Fiyero was more than happy to comply. "Wait, one of us has to be Avaric," he pointed out. "Clothes, Thropp. Now."

Elphaba nodded, agreeing, and started to undo her frock. "Hey, Tiggular," she said, adopting a lower tone of voice. "I'm delicious man candy, and so are you. Aren't we a handsome pair?"

"Hey, you think Avaric -"

"We should make out, because we're both so good looking!" She dropped her frock, then pushed him back onto his bed and climbed onto his lap.

"Are you really thinking about Avaric right now?"

"Are you still thinking about my sister?"

Fiyero grinned. "Nothing Galinda and Nessa could do would be half as sexy as you just standing there, looking at me."

His hands traveled her body, eventually settling for stroking her thighs. "What is it with men and two women?"

"It's a quantity thing. It's like having two pizzas instead of one," he shrugged, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Except you can't have _either_ pizza, because the pizzas want each other."

Fiyero paused. "Dammit," he sighed. "Thanks for ruining that for me."

"My story about you and Av was pretty nice, though, don't you think?"

"You're wicked, aren't you," he grinned. "Do you really think Avaric is man candy?"

"Guhh," Elphaba groaned, and took his face in her hands, kissing him soundly. "I love _you_, you stupid oaf!"

The moment the words were out of her mouth, she gasped, and froze. The moment hung there, Fiyero letting it race through his veins as his joy grew and grew. But Elphaba was up and off him fast, grabbing her clothes and frantically trying to pull them on. Fiyero, in an elation-induced haze, almost let her get her feet into her boots before he snapped out of it.

"Elphaba, wait," he said, springing up and grabbing her boots. He tugged them out of her hands, and dropped them, then grabbed her arms. "Wait, stay, where are you going?"

"I - I didn't mean to, oh, Oz," she stammered, averting her eyes.

"You didn't mean it?"

Elphaba shook violently, unwilling to lie but unable to admit that, yes, she did love him. "I didn't mean to say that," she finally whispered.

"But you do?" Fiyero had scarcely hoped she could, despite the ever-deepening affection he had for her; he knew he loved her. But he'd never loved anyone before, and had been so afraid, had felt so deeply unworthy of her, that he'd been terrified to admit it. His hands were back on her frock before he realized it, and he slid it off. "I love you, too, Elphaba. I love you."

He'd hinted at it, before, but never said it. He'd known that Elphaba was insecure about herself, and that if he didn't express his affection for her, they'd never say anything to each other, but he'd never said it. "You do?"

"More than you'll ever know," he smiled, and kissed her again.

That night, Fiyero undressed his girlfriend and kissed every inch of her, mapping her exquisite form with his lips. He took her hand in his and urged it to explore the lines of his form, because she was beautiful, and they were beautiful together. When he joined them, he was slow, and gentle, and as they moved, both knew they would never feel the same way for anyone but each other.

They built to a fever pitch, amidst promises of love and affirmations of perfection, and not once did Fiyero think to complain that his girlfriend was spending date night with her sister and her room mate.

oxOxo

"Elphie, you simply cannot expect me to have a sleep over and not gossip about you and Fiyero!"

"Nessarose would not approve of me spending the night in Fiyero's room," Elphaba repeated for the seventh or eighth time.

"But if nothing even happened -"

Elphaba busied herself tidying her desktop.

"Did something happen? Oh, Elphie, tell me!"

"Would you keep it down," Elphaba hissed. "Nothing happened."

"I don't believe you," Galinda cried. "Oh, tell me everything!"

"I certainly will not."

"Oh, Elphie, that's so unfair! You know I haven't been dating anyone - your love life is all I have!" When Elphaba seemed unconvinced, Galinda continued, gently. "Elphie, we're best friends. It's what friends do."

Elphaba sighed. "It's completely unfair to play the friends card," she pointed out. But Galinda simply sat on her bed, poised and ready to listen, until Elphaba crossed to her and sat next to her. "We said we loved each other, and we... you know."

Galinda gasped. "Oh, Elphie! Who said it first?"

Elphaba flushed. "Well, I did. By accident. I was sort of convincing him that I wasn't attracted to Avaric."

"Well of course you aren't," Galinda giggled. "Though Avaric _is_ quite dreamified. Continue."

"Well, I was sort of... I was upset that I'd said it. I hadn't meant to, and I tried to leave -"

"Elphaba!"

"Well he wouldn't let me, and he said he loved me, too, and then we kissed and... Yes."

Galinda waited for more details. "Well?"

"Galinda, I'm not going to talk about it!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's private," Elphaba squirmed. At Galinda's wounded look, she sighed, and relented. "It was very sweet and he was wonderful."

Galinda squealed as though Elphaba had presented her with a detailed summary adorned with pink hearts in a gilded frame. "_How_ wonderful?"

Elphaba smiled to herself. "He was perfect."

Galinda sighed dreamily. "_How_ perfect?"

"Galinda!"

"Well, Elphie, you've just admitted that you had s- _Made love_ to your boyfriend, which is huge! But also, it's _Fiyero_! Fiyero Tiggular! And it must have been really... I mean he's so... You probably..."

"He was really good," Elphaba admitted. "It was kind of intimidating."

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda said, taking Elphaba's hand. "Fiyero loves you, and he's loved you since, like, the first time he met you. All he cares about is being with you. That's all that matters when you love someone."

Elphaba looked at her friend, and felt sympathy for her. She couldn't imagine loving Fiyero from a distance. "Well, we should clear some space," she said, reminded of Galinda's affections and, therefore, of their guest. "I'm to fetch Nessa soon."

Galinda nodded, a faint blush lighting her cheeks. "Good idea."


End file.
